


i'm surrounded by my fears

by rebelantix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abduction, Angst, F/F, Some gay shit probably - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelantix/pseuds/rebelantix
Summary: Ruby Rose has finally gathered the courage to ask Weiss Schnee out on a date.Little did she expect her plans to be ruined by a series of very unfortunate events.





	i'm surrounded by my fears

“Aha! Finally!”

Perfect! With a satisfied smile, Ruby sets the calligraphed card atop Weiss’s perfectly fluffed pillow. She spends the next five minutes fine-tuning the angle in which the card is displayed, because  _ “if Weiss doesn’t deserve the most aesthetically pleasing date set-up, then dammit I was raised in a Nevermore’s nest!” _

Sacrificing time away Oobleck’s class in order to piece the remaining fragments together wasn’t one of the best ideas Ruby has had, but it was all she could do given the time restraint. Inamourato Day was  _ tomorrow _ and the young huntress-in-training had procrastinated for too long. Luckily, her semblance enabled her to flit around town much quicker, thus granting her the ability to double and triple check her work to be sure it was absolutely perfect. Sure, Blake wasn’t too happy with Ruby waking up on top of her in the middle of the night, two inches too close to her face, with an ink pot and various pieces of parchment in her hands - but in Ruby’s own words, “Sacrifices must be made for  _ love!”  _

Yeah, Blake didn’t like that reasoning much. Nevertheless, she obliged, spending countless hours scrawling sappy little notes in beautiful, swooping script.

But now,  _ now  _ that everything is in its proper place, all Ruby needs to do is wait for Weiss. ‘ _ Before I do that, however…’  _ Much too pleased with her work, she fishes her scroll from her pocket to send a picture to Yang.

“Wh-what?! Did I really take that much time?” Ruby squeaks incredulously, slapping her hand to her forehead at her own carelessness. A look at the built-in clock tells her that she spent the entire length of the class period preparing, instead of the initial hour she had planned for.

What’s more, she only had about five minutes until Weiss and the rest of her team walked through their dorm door. 

“Fah! Curse my inability to plan time efficiently!”

Four minutes.

Realizing that making up for lost time was better than berating herself for losing it in the first place, Ruby shoots out of the dorms, leaving a flurry of rose petals in her wake. 

 

~-~-~

 

An hour had passed. The young huntress had let an hour pass, feet tap-tap-tapping impatiently and wandering hands trying to busy themselves with _something_ \- anything that would keep her from springing back to the dorm to look for Weiss. _‘She’ll be here soon! Just give her more time!’_

After the last instance of the sunlight winks out behind the building of Vale, Ruby stands from her place beside the tree. She allows a few tears to fall onto the ground beneath her feet, the drops sending up little puffs of dirt at the impact, before she straightens up. The sleeve of her cloak does well to wipe the tear streaks on her cheeks. Once she’s gathered her wits and muffled the extent of her heartbreak, she heads back home at a normal pace.

Yang is the first to meet her at the door, with a gloating smirk and a knowing look.

“Did ya have fun, little sister?” 

Ruby blinks. At least Weiss didn’t announce her blatant rejection to the entire school; but that didn’t save her from the embarrassment of telling the rest of their team. She notices Blake lounging on her bunk, amber eyes sliding over to meet her own expectantly, worryingly. 

Ruby isn’t sure why Blake’s irises fall dark with fear. 

She watches the Faunus’s jaw set as she whips out her scroll, furiously typing out a message. 

_ ‘Weird…’ _

She’s suddenly aware of the fingers snapping in front of her nose, the questioning expression of her older sibling coming into focus. 

The smaller girl takes a deep inhale, preparing to launch into a full-scale rant, when she hears the unfamiliar beeping of scrolls ringing in unison. 

Ruby feels a sense of uneasiness wash over the room, and a feeling of dread spreading across the slight ridge of her shoulders. Mass messages signalled two things; pertinent announcements and campus emergencies. The night is well underway, the time frame for announcement messages expired, so it could only be the latter. 

**ATTENTION, BEACON STUDENTS**

**THIS IS NOT A TEST**

**ABDUCTION REPORT CONFIRMED**

**STUDENTS ARE ADVISED TO SEEK A SAFE AREA AND SECURE LOCATION**

**ATTACHED IS A RECENT PHOTOGRAPH OF THE ABDUCTED STUDENT**

**IF YOU HAVE INFORMATION REGARDING THE DISAPPEARANCE OF THE ABDUCTEE, PLEASE INFORM PROFESSOR OZPIN**

**THIS IS NOT A TEST**

**END MESSAGE**

_ “No.”  _

The word escapes Ruby’s lips in a barely audible choke. She feels the tears scraping at the back of her eyes, clawing, aching to fight their way out. Heartbreak turns into unbridled terror. 

Ruby is a girl of action and optimism. She is one to look at the bright side of a situation, and in the face of negativity, form a plan to defeat it.  

Here, with the alert message flashing insistently against her rapidly blurring vision, she finds no strategy, no determination. She sees only despair.

Weiss Schnee’s expressionless face glares into Ruby’s soul, her eyes absent of emotion. Through tears she sees the annoyed line of her mouth, the focused pinch between her eyebrows. 

Ruby Rose is staring at her worst nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo this was fun, anyway this was written by yours truly for a friend on the RWBY Amino. Don't worry, all will be happy eventually.
> 
> Stay tuned and thanks for reading~


End file.
